The Outsider V2
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: Re-write of my first Storm Hawks fanfic "The Outsider."The Storm Hawks meet someone new.A strange girl who suddenly appears in their world and seems to know the Storm Hawks very well, but her very presence heralds the arrival of strange beings into the Atmos, friend and foe to all.
1. Arrival

**A/N: **Hey, guys. I know I've been dead for years. But I received a review from one of my old fanfics on my dusty old e-mail address before I left college, and it drew back to my old profile here. I feel bad leaving these stories unfinished, so I'm gonna go over them and re-write them and continue them as long as I can. :)

Chapter 1

Soft breaths left her plump lips as she sighed in her sleep. Her breathing remained steady until a sudden cold touched her bare skin. Shivers crawled through her entire body with goose-bumps covering her skin. Her breath hitched for only a moment before her eyes fluttered open.

Vision dark and blurry, she found herself crouched with her legs pushed against her bare chest and her arms wrapped around them. She moved her arms around to get a feel for the environment around her, only to be met with cold tiles below her and to her sides. With a small grunt, she lifted herself up. Her knees wobbled and knocked against each other as she stood upright. Her vision became clear, and she was met with a brightly colored curtain in front of her. The sunlight outside brightened the curtain even more, causing a sharp pain in her eyes and head.

With a deep intake of breath, she shook her head quickly to wake from her grogginess and to get a better understanding of her surroundings. Blood rushed to her round cheeks as she realized she stood with no clothes and very bare. Instinctively, she covered herself and backed into the wall behind her. Her breathing increased with embarrassment, thinking at any moment someone may stumble upon her in such a state.

She poked her head through the curtain ever so slightly to see if anyone was outside. Her eyes widened in shock with her mouth agape seeing that she was located at a beach. Thoughts raced through her head, as she quickly retreated back into the changing stall, she now realized. "What am I doing here?," she thought, as she raked her hair back, "Wasn't I just in my room?...Working on some project?..."

A sudden pain stabbed in the side, causing her to fall back into the wall. Sliding back down, she gripped her side tightly with her teeth gritting in pain. A pained yelp left her mouth, as the seconds agonizingly ticked by. She took a deep breath, ready to let out a scream, only to stop abruptly as the pain quickly vanished as it came. Her arms trembled as she released her side, thinking the stabbing pain will return. A minute passed and she sighed in relief.

"Where the hell am I?", she said to herself, as she raked her fingers through her dark brown hair, "How did I even get here?" She groaned in frustration and lightly patted her face, trying to recall anything that might've taken her to this lone changing stall in a beach. "I was at home, working on my Japanese, fell asleep for bit, and now I am here…..", she spoke once more, "…and I'm naked for some unworldly reason…"

With a small growl, she yanked the stall's curtain off its rail and quickly wrapped it around her body, turning it into a temporary dress. A light blue long hand towel rested on a rack to the side of the stall. She tied it around her waist to give the dress a bit more support. "No use sitting here and doing nothing.", she said, as she looked over her makeshift dress, "It's a good thing I watch a lot of cartoons." With a deep breath, she stepped into the unfamiliar sands of this place and explored her new surroundings.

Unbeknownst to the new girl, she was on a terra, a terra called Tropica. The Storm Hawks were relaxing not too far from the stall where the girl found herself in. Aerrow and Radarr were busy building a sand castle version of the Condor, while Junko and Finn were cooking some barbeque and Piper was casually reading a book under the shade of a beach umbrella. Stork, on the hand, was nervously pouring and rubbing copious amount of sunblock over his arms with a dozen empty bottles already piled behind him. Piper pulled her book slightly down, taking a peek of Aerrow. She smirked to herself as she stared at Aerrow's sleek, toned back. Aerrow didn't notice Piper's wandering eyes, but Radarr's sudden change in behavior did. The furry creature's ears perked up and his nose twitched as he sniffed the air. Aerrow reached over to pet his friend's head and asked him, "Radarr? You okay?" The furry monkey-rabbit thing quickly bolted before Aerrow's hand even touched his head. He jumped on Piper's head, nearly slipped over Stork's empty sunblock bottles, and almost knocked over the barbeque Finn and Junko had been working on all day. "Dude! What's your deal?", Finn yelled angrily, as he and Junko kept the grill from falling over. Radarr paid no attention to the blonde and continued scampering to the source that suddenly caught his interest.

"Radarr!", Aerrow called out to the little creature, only to get no response. With a small huff, he chased after his co-pilot with the others following suit.

At the other end of the beach, the girl walked silently toward the water. She traced her fingers along the trunk of a palm tree that was bent near horizontally above the sea water. She dug her toes into the wet sand and sighed sadly. "It feels like home….", she whispered to herself, as she glanced toward the horizon, noticing how unnaturally close the clouds were. "But this AIN'T home!", she nearly cried to herself. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she sat on the trunk of the palm tree. Thoughts about her home quickly flooded her mind. Images of her friends, family, and even her spunky dog plagued her thoughts. She buried her face in her hands, as thoughts of her lover slowly came in. "I wonder how he's doing, or he even knows if I'm gone.", she thought, "I don't even know how long I've been here."

Wiping her tears away, she felt a slight tickle at her toes. She flexed and curled her toes, thinking it was nothing, but the strange tickle persisted. She leaned forward and peered over her knees. Her eyes widened in shock and she could barely keep her breath. A familiar blue furry creature had its nose poking at her toes. "RADARR?", she exclaimed, kicking her legs up, causing her to fall backwards into the wet sand below. She stood up nervously, eyes trained on Radarr, who was staring at her curiously with his head slightly tilted. As she wiped the sand that was caked on her arms and nervously stood up, she kept her eyes trained on Radarr, not noticing the Storm Hawks running towards them.

Aerrow and the others stopped a few feet away from them. Finn walked towards the young Sky Knight and tapped his shoulder. "Dude, who's that with Radarr?", he whispered, "She's kinda hot." Aerrow gave him a confused look before rolling his eyes. The blonde raised his hands in defense and shrugged his shoulders, and casually replied, "What?"

"Well, Radarr doesn't seem upset with her.", Aerrow said, "Come on, guys. Let's check up on them."

"Hey!", he called to the girl. Unfortunately, she paid no attention to him, still fixated on Radarr. She bent down to pet his head, but he quickly scampered away from her and towards Aerrow. Her head followed his movements, before she laid eyes on the actual Storm Hawks. Her mouth was agape with shock, as she slowly backed away from them. "Hi, I'm…."Aerrow began.

"AERROW!", the girl shouted, causing everyone to flinch, "Leader and Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks!"

Glancing down at Radarr, she pointed at him, "And Radarr! You're his furry companion and sidekick!"

"Uhh….Yeah.", Aerrow said nervously, scratching the back of head, "How'd ya know?"

Suddenly, she grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them, angering Piper, who was glaring daggers at the girl. She shoved herself between them and pushed the girl back. "Who the hell do you think you are?", she asked, angrily. She noticed the girl's eyes widening in shock. With a scowl, she pointed at her and asked, "How is it you know Aerrow and we know nothing about you?"


	2. Mother

The Outsider

Chapter 2

"Well?", Piper asked the girl, who stood there in silence. Aerrow shook his head in disapproval and gently grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back towards him.

"Piper, that's wasn't really necessary," He whispered to her. She looked at him, noticing the intensity in his green eyes. With a defeated sigh, she replied to him, "I guess."

"Look, I didn't mean to be so…" Piper began, but was interrupted by the sudden tears in the girl's eyes.

The girl's body began to tremble uncontrollably, and her breathing increased rapidly. Her hands held onto her neck, as if she was choking herself.

"What're doing?" Piper yelled, worriedly, trying to pry the girl's hands away from her neck.

A pained scream left the girl's mouth, as she fell to her knees and released her neck. The Storm Hawks backed away a couple of inches, but Radarr made his way towards the girl. He rubbed his head on the girl's trembling fingers, trying to calm her down.

"This can't be real…" She said with trembling lips. Radarr looked up at the girl and nuzzled her hand again, but she gently shoved him away from her. "You shouldn't be real….THIS shouldn't be REAL!" She waved her arms up and down, gesturing to her entire environment.

"Ah..Aerrow." Stork whispered from behind the Sky Knight. "It seems we got a REAL nutcase here."

"Yeah, forget I said that she was hot." Finn joined in, receiving un-amused looks from his teammates. "What?"

The girl brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on them and clenched her eyes closed. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she whimpered to herself. Radarr stared her with worry in his big eyes.

Junko walked towards the girl, lightly shoving his teammates aside. He knelt in front of her and brought his hands to her shoulders. The girl's eyes popped open at the sudden action, her brown eyes looking up to the young Wallop.

Her body trembled as he lifted her to stand on her feet. She noticed the gentle grin on his face and wiped her tears slowly with shaky hands. "Hey, cheer up!" She heard him. "We're here to help ya."

She let out a small yelp when he suddenly hugged her, lifting her off the ground slightly. Her body froze for a moment before she nervously pushed him away. She nodded her head slowly at him. "Thanks Junko." She said softly.

She knelt down to Radarr's eye level and petted his head. "You, too, little guy." She gave him a weak, but sweet smile, which perked a smile from him as well.

Her knees wobbled a bit when she rose to stand and face the Storm Hawks. Her brown eyes met Piper's orange ones, noticing that they were filled with relief instead of anger moments before. She bowed to her, bringing her upper half down into a 90 degree angle. The gesture made the Crystal specialist flinch.

"I'm sorry, if I offended you in any way, Piper." The girl said, as she stood up straight.

Scratching the back of her head, Piper gave her a look filled with embarrassment and a hint of guilt. "It's no prob. I kinda overreacted back there."

"KINDA?" Finn whispered to Aerrow, only to receive a slight punch in the elbow from the Sky Knight.

"You okay? How're ya feeling?" Aerrow asked, walking up to her.

She could see the worry in his eyes, as well as the rest of the crew. "I'm fine, Aerrow." She looked at Finn and Stork with a raised brow. "I'm NOT a nutcase, Stork. And thank you for complimenting my appearance, Finn, but I don't think my significant other would like that."

The two flinched at her remarks. "How is it you know our names? We've never mentioned them to you." Stork asked, glaring at her wearily with one eye twitching. "You a spy for the Cyclonians?"

"Naw way, man! She's obviously a fan!" The blonde wingman boasted. He looked at her with questioning eyes trailing her overall appearance, head to toe. "So….You're married? You look a little too young to be hitched."

"Alright, I'm 5 feet tall, give or take an inch or two, but I'm definitely a lot older than I appear to be." She eyed him sternly. "And be wise, asking a female for her age is a death sentence in itself."

She noticed his eyes widening in terror and sighed. "Look, I was just joking and….." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, with her eyes clenching shut. She could feel tears forming again as her thoughts about her home flooded her mind once again.

"I…just don't know…how I got here." She spoke slowly, wiping away the moisture in her eyes. "I mean…I was at home doing my own thing…fell asleep for a couple of minutes…then…BAM! I'm here…"

"So you're from a different Terra?" Junko asked, scratching the top of his head.

"No…I mean…I'm not from HERE." She tried to explain, only to receive confused looks from the Storm Hawks. "Look, let's just say I'm from FAR FAR AWAY from here, I have NO idea how I even here, and I need to find a way back home."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll help you out in any way we can." Aerrow assured her. "That's what the Storm Hawks are known for."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, guys."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Eniarrol (_enya-ral_)."

Aerrow raised his hand to her for a handshake. Eniarrol shook the Sky Knight's hand happily. "Nice to meet you, Eniarrol."

"Call me En for short." She requested after the handshake. "It's simple."

Piper noticed En's current attire and shook her head, baffled at what it's made of. "Judging from your outfit," She spoke to the tan newcomer, "I'd take it you don't have any mode of transportation, right?"

En blushed, looking at her bare feet. "Well…no…"

Piper looked at Aerrow in silent question. He simply nodded in approval with a smile. Her heart swooned for a moment after seeing that dashing smile.

"You can hitch a ride with us. We'll take you to the nearest Terra and we'll see if we can find anything to help you get home. Who knows? Maybe someone from your hometown filed a missing person report on you."

She gave Piper a short nod, but averted her eyes to the side. "I highly doubt that, Piper…" She whispered to herself.

"Alright, guys," Aerrow announced, "Let's pack up and get going. En needs our help."

"But we just got here!" Finn complained. "Me and Junko have been working on some awesome barbeque!"

The young Wallop patted Finn's back. "Hey, don't worry, man. We'll just take it to-go."

A deeply disappointed sigh left the young sharpshooter's mouth as he crossed his arms like a spoiled child. En chuckled a bit as she watched Junko and Finn walked towards the others, his arm over his friend's shoulder.

She watched the Storm Hawks walk off for a short while before she gazed at Tropica's horizon one last time. "I miss home…" She thought. "I hope everyone's okay…"

"HEY, EN!" She heard Piper calling. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING? LET'S GET GOING!"

Piper was some distance from her position. She brought both her hands to her mouth to answer, but the moment she raised her hands, the sharp pain from before stabbed into her side yet again. Her hands immediately clenched her side.

Piper could see En's face scrunching in intense agony. "AERROW! GUYS!" She called to her teammates. "IT'S EN! She's in pain!"

The pain in En's side intensified. Her head was pounding rapidly, and she could barely hear the approaching footsteps of the Storm Hawks. Her throat started to tighten, making it more and more difficult to breath as the seconds ticked by. Her body started to shake uncontrollably, causing her stagger backward, landing into the sand on her back.

Her body rolled to her side and curled into a fetal position. She felt liquid seeping through her fingers. With all her might, she removed her left hand from her side and brought it to her face. Her eyes widened with shock and surprise upon seeing what had covered her hand.

The liquid was black as ink, but thick like blood. The metallic scent it emitted confirmed it. Her vision began to darken and a ringing sound shot through her ears. Her black blood surged profusely through her fingers, forming a small pool at her side. Her breathing started to slow and numbness took over her body. The taste of metal dripped into her gaping mouth. All she could hear was the muffled voices of the approaching Storm Hawks.

Darkness took over…and the pain finally stopped.

"Mother…mother…" Said an unknown voice. "Okaasan…shinde…kudasai…"

**A/N:**

Translation for the last line

1. "Okaasan...shinde...kudasai" (Mother, please die [Japanese])

Thanks for the review, Piper-st. :)


End file.
